As low temperature poly-silicon (LTPS) technology becomes mature, it would be advantageous to fabricate touch sensors along with driving circuits on a glass substrate using LTPS technology. As the term suggests, an APS is different from a passive pixel sensor (PPS) in that a sensor element in an APS has an active amplifier, such as a thin-film transistor (TFT) to amplify the sensed signal by a photo-sensor. As a result, the signal-to-noise ratio in an APS is significantly increased. The main disadvantage of an APS over a PPS is that each of the sensing elements in the APS has more electronic components, rendering it more difficult to reduce the size of the sensing elements.
It is thus advantageous to provide a method for producing an APS wherein in the number of electronic components in a sensor element is relatively low.